Purple Jellybeans: The sequel to Vampire Catnip
by wolfalchemistofmoon
Summary: Garlic makes Zero go crazy. What do the hated purple jellybeans do to Kaname? Zero finds out! KanameXZero Yoai of course! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is the sequel to my fanfiction Vampire Catnip, if you haven't read that one, go ahead and check it out you really need to read that first other wise you'll be confused! For the rest of you on with the story!! I hope you enjoy it and remember review and rate!

"Purple Jellybeans"

By: Wolfalchemistofmoon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own vampire knight but if I did….(evil smile)

Chapter one

Zero turned on the oven to the required heat setting, brushed his silver hair out of his eyes and got to work, carefully measuring the ingredients for the surprise chocolate cake he was making for Kaname's birthday. Even though Kaname was a vampire he could still eat human food and he had requested that Zero cook him something. It had been only a few weeks since the "catnip incident" had occurred but while Zero's memories of the event as a whole where spotty and blurry he still kept his feeling from that time he had spent with Kaname and a few random habits he had acquired. As he pulled out a whisk and stirred the items in the bowl together he heard the kitchen door knob turn. Zero immediately felt the pureblood's presence, not only by instinct but from their blood bond. "Just a second!" Zero shouted trying to gather up the items and desperately looked for a place to stash them.

"Zer-Zer kun what are you doing in there?" Kaname asked taping the locked door with his index finger.

"Uh, nothing!" Zero shouted. Kaname smiled. 'You can't lie to me, I know you better then that but I'll play along…' "Well, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to town." He said plainly.

Zero let out a sigh of relief. Kaname wasn't coming in, he set the items down on the counter. "Okay, uh could you bring back some bread, we're low." They weren't but Kaname would have to go about ten miles out of his way to get to the nearest store, giving Zero enough time to bake and stash the cake.

" Sure, anything else?" He asked. Zero responded with a quick "no"

Zero could feel Kaname standing behind him, but he knew it was just an illusion. A trick only Kaname could do.

"Stop doing that! It freaks me out!" Zero shouted

Kaname smiled as he asked again teasingly, "Are you sure, I can get some garlic while I'm out as well." Zero was getting impatient "No, that's okay, I don't want to go back to being the brainless wonder."

"But he was so much fun…." Kaname knew he was pushing Zero's buttons, but he was having so much fun and one small word would get his Zer-Zer kun going full force. "Especially at karaoke…"

Zero pulled the door off its hinges. His lilac eyes were huge as he pounced onto Kaname, knocking him down onto the floor "I wanna go to a karaoke bar Name-Name chan!" He cried gleefully. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes went back to normal, a bright red color flooded his cheeks. Slowly he lifted himself off Kaname who was chuckling softly. Zero stood up and extended his hand to Kaname. "Sorry," Zero said apologetically. Kaname grabbed the offered hand with his own and roughly pulled Zero back towards him holding him in a tight embrace catching Zero's hand between their stomachs. With his free hand he gently ran his fingers through Zero's silver hair. "Kaname, what's wrong?" Zero asked. Kaname moved his hand to Zero's tattooed neck, gently tracing the symbol. Zero closed his eyes, 'he must be hungry…' Zero thought to himself as he tilted his head, exposing his neck to the vampire. The pain he was expecting didn't come right away, instead Kaname teased him by licking his nape and nipping the pale skin.

"Zero," Kaname whispered in his lovers ear as his hand traveled up his shirt. Zero shuddered at Kaname's skilled touch. "What is it?" He asked, his breathing becoming more deep, his body being over come with desire.

"Who do you want?" The pureblood asked, letting go of the hand he had caught, letting it fall to the side. "I want you…" Zero said, the words came out in small gasps.

Zero shuddered once more as he felt Kaname trace his finger nail across his chest, a small trail of blood leaked out from the cut, staining his white shirt. Kaname smiled. "Look what you've done." He said running his finger slowly back and forth over the cut. He pulled his hand out to show Zero, the vampire's pale white skin was stained crimson on his index finger. "I didn't do that…" Zero told Kaname blushing for some unknown reason.

"Yes, you did." Kaname informed him again as he took his finger and lightly traced Zero's lips with his own blood. "You've tempted me, now, if you be a good boy and let me drink from you, I will give you a gift later." Kaname had wanted to give Zero a chance to respond but his primal nature seemed to take hold of his mind as he grabbed Zero once more and pulled him into a rough passionate kiss. Zero flinched as he felt Kaname's teeth cut the corners of his mouth, small red pearls leaked out and Kaname greedily sucked on them. Kaname only did this for a moment, knowing it was the most painful way to get blood from even a willing person. Kaname gently placed one hand on Zero's shoulder, keeping the younger teen from moving, the other hand went to the back of Zero's neck cradling the silver hair lovingly. Zero closed his eyes again. Knowing this time there would be no teasing and the pain that came with this would begin immediately. As easily as he could Kaname pushed his fangs into the soft skin of Zero's neck, making him cry out.. Kaname drank slowly, savoring the taste he knew oh so well.

"Zero," Someone said with a rough voice, "Why is it that every time I go looking for you you're making out with Kaname Kuran?" Zero's eyes flew open. Kaname of course really didn't take notice of the vampire hunter watching them, nor did he care.. He drove his fangs deeper into the wound beckoning more blood to come out. Zero gasped at the pain once more but he kept his eyes on the man watching them with a deep hatred. hated people watching him with Kaname. Especially after Ichiru had actually put the video of the other Zero kissing Kaname, which within a week the whole school had seen. The only benefit to that was the two vampire's didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. "Kaname," Zero said softly, the world around him had began to get blurry. "Stop, okay?" Kaname did as he was asked not really wanting to. He loved it when he made Zero so weak the blood lust and a savage nature of the vampire shined in his lilac eyes. Slowly Zero stood up and once again offered his hand, this time Kaname let himself be helped up.

"Don't you have some shopping to do Kuran?" Toga asked.

"Oh, the acid he spits." Kaname retaliated. But the man was right and it was getting late. "I do have to go Zero." Kaname said gently to Zero, as he kissed him on the forehead. "I should only be away for an hour tops." He promised. Zero nodded. "I love you." He called as Kaname walked away towards the door. Kaname stopped and turned back around.

"I love you too, and the oven is on fire."

Well that's it for chapter one! Tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, We have made it to the second chapter of this story and I am so happy that I received so many kind reviews from all of you. Also really sorry this chapter is late, I got lost in the dark underworld and it took me five days to find my way out. Anyhow on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: ……Is someone actually checking to see if we do this?

Chapter two

"I love you too, and the oven is on fire."

"What?" Zero asked, assuming he had misheard Kaname. "Shit!" Zero cried as he turned back to see the oven pouring out a combination of black smokes and bright reddish orange flames.

"Better get that put out quickly Zer-Zer kun." Kaname said as he headed towards the awaiting car.

Zero ran back into the kitchen and began to frantically open cabinets and drawers throwing out the contents in a mad rush. "Fire extinguisher…fire extinguisher…" he said to himself as he searched. "What the fuck kind of evil kitchen doesn't have a fire extinguisher?!" Toga decided it was best to step in before anymore of the kitchen caught fire. Quickly, he grabbed an extinguisher from the hallway that had been put in the building as an after thought. Aiming the device he doused the flames, covering the kitchen and Zero in a thick white foam.

Zero wiped the white stuff away from his face, "Thanks sensei." He said, meaning it honestly. Toga scoffed, tossing the extinguisher at his student. "Get this place cleaned up."

Zero caught the extinguisher without any worry about missing. He nodded to his teacher and got to work. Of course Zero had to throw away the mix he had made for the cake. Even if Kaname couldn't die from natural causes, Zero was almost certain a foam covered cake would make the pureblood sick. A light throbbing pain began to erupt on the side of his head. He'd been getting frequent headaches for the last few weeks, for the most part he could ignore the pain. But it was impossible to ignore the voices that echoed with each throb.

'Zero,' the voice whispered to him. "Shut up." Zero answered softly, not wanting anyone to hear him. He couldn't imagine anyone's reaction if they heard him talking to himself, even he thought it was screwed up! The owner of the voice in his head ignored the request. 'I want to talk with you…' Zero carefully put the drawers back into their slots. "Well, I don't want to talk with you, my dear brain damaged personality." The worst pain he'd felt from a headache in his life boomed all at once making stars flash in front of his eyes and he clutched handfuls of his hair. The sound of the other Zero's loud cries echoed in his ears. "I wanna talk with you!!" He wailed. "Fine!" Zero managed to gasp out through the excruciating pain. "What do you want?" Almost instantly the cries and the pain stopped. "Haven't you noticed yet?" The voice asked. Zero closed his eyes, he had come to realize he could see the other Zero in his head if he concentrated. In the darkness of his mind the other sat on a leather chair that was illuminated by an unseen light somewhere to the right. Zero stepped towards himself so he wasn't more then a couple of feet away from him. "What haven't I noticed?" He asked. The teen stood up from the chair. Gently he raised his hand to Zero's face the fingers on the hand creased his cheek down to his neck, in an almost sympathetic gesture . "You haven't noticed that you're slowly slipping away."

Zero felt his head throb painfully again, but this time a pain came into his chest, that searing hot pain tight in his throat. "Now," He said trying to control his body. "I have a question for you. Where is my brain damaged personality?" The hand that was resting on his neck slid away. The other Zero sat back down in the chair. "I don't know what you're talking about, I am him."

Zero's eyes flashed red. "Liar. He's me, everything I have he has. And you don't have the tattoo on his neck. You're not my personality, you're my disease"

A cruel smile crossed the other's face. "We seem to have a visitor."

For the first time a third voice entered his head. The voice sounded muffled and far away but Zero could feel it's presence. And this one was dangerously close behind him. Zero tried to spin around at the same time he reached, out of habit, for his Bloody Rose gun. However before he had gotten his right hand halfway passed his lower chest a pair of strong arms grabbed him around his shoulders.

"Zero," Someone whispered behind him. Zero struggled, trying to throw the person off of him. "Get off of me!" Zero screamed, feeling the arms getting tighter. Zero felt the person behind him move close to his neck, the hot breath sent chills throughout his body.

The Zero sitting on the chair suddenly stood up and smiled. He looked behind Zero. Hello pureblood.." Zero froze, the arms loosing their grip, allowing him to turn around. The black world in his head disappeared and Zero found himself back in the kitchen with a very worried Kaname holding him tightly.

"Kaname?" How long had he been back? "Did you forget something?" Zero looked behind Kaname and saw a couple of packages laying on the floor, their contents scattered on the floor. "God, Zero…" Kaname pulled the silver haired teen to him, "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah, I was cleaning up the mess. I'm sorry…" Kaname gave him a puzzled look. "It's okay. I can pay for the damages…I have more money then I know what to do with." Zero shook his head, "Your cake…"

Kaname smiled, playfully he ruffled Zero's hair. "Don't worry about it. We'll go out for my birthday." He helped Zero up. "and you can make it up to me in another way tonight." Zero blushed deeply. "Uhm…Ok, but I want~" Kaname cut him off, "I know you want to be on top. You tell me every time. However, I'll bribe you." Kaname reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bulging plastic red bag. Zero eyed the bag greedily, he reached for it quickly, but Kaname held it back. "No, no…" He said teasingly. "You get this if and only if I get my way with you first."

Zero scowled. "But I thought you said that if I let you drink from me you'd give me a gift!" Kaname laughed. "You'll have to wait a bit more. So do you want you're bribe or not?"

Zero sighed and held out his hand. Kaname placed the bag in Zero's hand. Zero gently opened the bag. "You got me jellybeans?" Zero said. "I didn't know what kind you liked so I got a few of every flavor." Zero took out a blue one and offered it to Kaname, who opened his mouth, letting Zero place the candy on his tongue. He swallowed, "Aren't you going to try one?" He asked. Zero nodded and selected a blackish purple one. The second he took a bite, he spat it out. Kaname laughed. "You now know you dislike black liquorish." Kaname reached into the bag selected one of his favorites and put it into Zero's mouth. Zero's face instantly lit up. "You like?" Kaname asked. Zero grinned from ear to ear. "It's like an orgasm in my mouth!"

Zero suddenly gave Kaname a puzzled look. "Hey Kaname, why do you dislike purple jellybeans so much?"

"Ah, " Kaname said, eating a green one. "You remembered. Well, they taste bad and make me act funny."

"Sort of like with me and garlic?" Zero asked. Kaname shook his head. "No, not exactly. The only similarity is how long the effects last."

Kaname suddenly grabbed Zero roughly bringing him to his lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, Zero moaned, his hands flew to Kaname's shoulders, pulling off the pureblood's coat, unbuttoning his white shirt. Kaname broke away from the kiss, "Let's go somewhere more comfortable okay, Zer-Zer kun?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah."

Kaname, gently held Zero's hand as he led him back to the bedroom, the red bag of jellybeans still in Zero's other hand. He looked at the bag thoughtfully, 'I wonder what would happen to him….'

Well that's it for chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter preview yaoi (I know this early from me holy crap!) and what the jellybeans do to Kaname. Remember to review and rate. You can also guess what the jellybeans will do to Kaname if you want to I'm interested to know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! We have reached the third chapter of this story and I apologize for this chapter being so late! You guys know how it is busy busy! Anyhow, thank you all for your reviews so, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it…?

Zero put the bag of jellybeans beside the bedside table and gave his lover a pouting expression. "Kaname, what's my surprise?" he asked as Kaname pulled off his stained cloths. Roughly Kaname pushed Zero onto the large bed where they had played this 'game' so many times in the last few weeks. The pureblood smiled deviously. "You're so impatient…" He said, working his own cloths off. Zero absolutely hated it when Kaname teased him. Zero gave Kaname his best innocent look, "Name -Name chan," Zero said sweetly. "Why are you making me wait so long? I~" Kaname covered Zero's eyes with his hand. "If it's something you hate, I love doing it." He answered. "Keep your eyes closed…" Zero nodded and Kaname removed his hand, as promised Zero kept his shut. Deciding this didn't suit him, Kaname reached into the top drawer of the chest beside the wall, he pulled out a black cloth. He returned to Zero, who was bouncing lightly in anticipation. "Hold still for a moment." He instructed tilting Zero's head up. "What are you doing?" Zero asked, his eyes flying open.

"Shh.." Kaname reassured him, "It's ok, I just don't want you to be tempted to open your eyes, even if you don't mean too."

"But…" Zero tried to protest, Kaname gently kissed Zero's pale shoulder, "You trust me don't you" He asked. Zero nodded, gasping as Kaname traced the tip of his tongue up Zero's collar bone, leaving a trail of saliva up to neck. Stopping at Zero's ear he whispered softly, "Then show me…" Zero closed his eyes again, allowing Kaname to tie the blindfold over his eyes, engulfing him in darkness

"Good boy…" Kaname said as reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small white plastic case. Inside was a small red device, only about an inch long, attached to it was a small clear band. Kaname put his tongue through the band and positioned the device where he wanted it, using his teeth he pressed a small button on top of the item. Instantly the device began to vibrate softly. Zero jerked his head up, moving his head towards the noise. "Kaname what is that?" He asked. "You hear that don't you?" Instinctively Zero reached for his blindfold, just as he had touched the cloth his hands were grabbed roughly and pulled above his head. "Ow! Kaname what are you--?" Gently Kaname licked Zero's ear, the vibrations from the item on his tongue sent immediate shockwaves throughout the younger teens body.

"Ah!" Zero cried out as Kaname moved down his neck, nipping his skin, letting tiny droplets of blood come out, which he lapped up greedily. Kaname finally released Zero's hands, which immediately flew to Kaname's shoulder's urging him on "Do you like you're surprise Zer-Zer kun?" He asked, moving down to Zero's chest where he moved the device over his lover's erect nipples. Zero gasped out his reply. "Kana-Kaname!" He cried out Kaname grinned as he moved his tongue down his stomach, stopping only a few inches from Zero's semi-hard shaft. This actually surprised the pureblood. "You're not hard yet?" He asked, reaching inside his mouth, turning a small switch from 'low' to 'high'. "Well, let's fix that." Kaname opened his mouth, putting all of Zero into him, immediately Zero's shaft became fully erect as Kaname sucked and licked, the strength from the vibrator enhancing the ecstasy, "Ahh!" Zero cried out in pleasure, digging his nails into Kaname's shoulders. "Kana, Ah!" He gasped out, feeling himself let go inside Kaname's mouth. Kaname drank Zero's seed, and pulled himself away.

"Are you ready for me?" Kaname asked. Zero nodded frantically. Kaname laughed evilly, "Too bad," He told Zero as he grabbed his hips forcing them up off the bed, "I'm not ready." This time Kaname traced his tongue past his shaft to the area between Zero's front and back, making the silver haired teen cry out so loud Kaname contemplated gagging him. Kaname alone was skillful enough to push him over the edge but this took him to a place he had never been before. Zero hardened once more, this time he didn't need Kaname to be sucking him before he came once more, splattering the thick white fluid on Kaname's face. Kaname turned the device off and removed it from his tongue. "Found your spot" He said, making Zero blush. Kaname pulled the black cloth away from Zero's eyes, and wiped his face off. Zero lifted himself up so he was in a sitting position.

"Now," Kaname said, letting the cloth fall from his hand onto the floor. "I'm going to give you a choice for being such a good boy while you let me use my new toy, okay."

Zero nodded, his body felt as if it was on fire, he wasn't used to Kaname doing this much foreplay and it was about to drive him crazy. "Just do what ever you want Kaname," He said "It's your birthday." Kaname looked at his watch, "Ah," He said "it's after midnight, you're right. So, I'm sorry but, you don't get a choice, because I'm going to decide for you."

Kaname's memory clicked for just a second. How many times had he made decisions for Zero. Even in his nightmares he decided everything that Zero did. "Name?" Zero asked. "What's wrong." Kaname snapped back to reality, giving Zero a devious smile, "You're concern should be with yourself and not me" he said. Suddenly Kaname had Zero pinned back on the bed. "Zero," Kaname whispered, tilting his head to the side. "Bite me…"

Zero looked at Kaname's neck, the vain pulsing beneath the skin invitingly. "I'm not hungry." He said forcing himself to look away. Kaname grabbed Zero roughly by the hair forcing his head back, making their eyes meet. "Did I ask you if you were hungry?" Kaname let go and this time without hesitation Zero sank his fangs into the veins of Kaname's neck. "Ah…" Kaname moaned softly as Zero wrapped his arms around him, keeping him from moving. Zero drank deeply from the wounds he had made, in all the times in the past he had never gotten such a fill from Yuki. But from Kaname, it was like a never ending river! Zero closed his eyes in rapturous bliss and without realizing it, Zero's arms fell to his sides, giving Kaname enough room to move his arms. With one he placed his hand on Zero's head, keeping him at his neck. The other moved down his front, moving past his groin and going to his back, stopping at his entrance. Gently, Kaname slid in a finger, making Zero pull closer to him. Kaname felt himself harden as he placed another inside of his lover, moving his fingers in a scissor motion. . Zero, was used to this, but it wasn't until Kaname put in a third that he responded. Moaning into Kaname's neck, he dug his fangs in deeper, making Kaname's blood gush out. Kaname cried out with the pain but kept himself and Zero positioned After a few more drinks and movements inside of him, Zero pulled his mouth back, small drops of blood fell down his chin and he wiped them away quickly. Suddenly he tried to push Kaname away, because he was still inside him Kaname accidentally tore him with his sharp nails. Zero winced but still tried to get Kaname away. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing his hand tenderly on Zero's face which held a concern expression as he looked past Kaname.

Kaname knew that expression, it was the same one he had given when Zero's personalities were at war with each other. For the last few weeks glimpses of the 'brain damaged' personality as Zero referred to it as had shown through but only briefly. But now inside of Zero he had seen the "Level E" personality, and it was getting stronger. "Zero!" Kaname yelled, his voice full of worry. "Answer me!" Slowly, Zero turned his head to Kaname, his hand moved as if on it's own accord. He pointed towards Kaname's closet which was opened just a little bit. "Someone's in there…" Zero said plainly.

Kaname turned around, simply by willing it, the door flew open. "Come out now!" Kaname ordered. From the darkness, someone stepped out, their hands in the air, waving one of Kaname's white shirts in the "I surrender, please don't kill me" gesture. The two vampires looked to the other hand, which was holding a small camera.

"God damn it Ichiru!" Zero yelled at his twin. "This is the ninth time you've tried this! Get out!" Kaname let out a sigh of relief, Zero had gone into 'protect Kaname' mode. Nothing more. "Kiryu, " Kaname started to say. Both of the twins looked at Kaname and in a complete twin like fashion answered "What?" at the same time. "Uh…" Kaname said looking at them, "Ichiru, what are you doing?" Zero scoffed at Kaname's question. "That's easy! He's being a perv and recording us to put us on youtube again!" Ichiru threw the shirt at Zero, "Hey!" He said defensively, " I was not going to put it on youtube! I have moved past such childish acts!" Zero didn't believe a word he was saying but Kaname was willing to believe it, "So, what are you doing?" Ichiru smiled. "I started my own porn site!" Zero flew into a blind rage and would have done severe bodily harm to his brother if Kaname weren't holding him back. "Zero!" Kaname shouted trying to get him to calm down. Kaname closed his eyes and focused his mind, "Zero stop!" Zero heard the words echo in his mind, it had been a long time since Kaname had communicated through their blood bond but it was still effective. Zero forced himself to relax, but he was still sending daggers of death at his brother. Kaname put his hands on both sides of Zero's face. Gently, he kissed Zero's forehead. "Are you calm?" he asked. "Kaname, didn't you hear he's…." Kaname cut him off with another kiss, this time right on his lips, which were still stained with blood.

"Nhh" Zero moaned as Kaname put his tongue inside Zero's mouth moving it around, Zero followed briefly but pulled away. "Stop!" He commanded, "Don't you see what he's dong? He's recording us for people to see! He's…" Once more Kaname cut him off.

"Shh…it's okay" he whispered. "Let them watch." Kaname looked back to the younger Kiryu. "Ichiru, delete the part where Zero fed off me. It'll cause too many problems if the news gets out that vampires do exist."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichiru said, refocusing his camera. "I'll go back into the closet, and give you two the impression you have some privacy." Kaname nodded and waited for the door to close a reasonable distance. "Now, " Kaname said turning his attention back to Zero. "Where we're we?" Roughly, he grabbed Zero's hips and lifted him up slightly off the bed.  
Zero gasped loudly as Kaname pushed himself inside. Kaname became breathless as he felt Zero's walls tighten around him. "Zero," He said, "I'm going to move now? Are you ready?" Zero nodded once and Kaname went in full force. "Oh, God, Zero…" Kaname said through clinched teeth. "You're still so tight, Ahh!" Kaname pulled out once again and with more force then he meant to slammed inside Zero again actually forcing Zero up and himself back onto a sitting position.. "Ow!" Zero cried. "I'm a willing participant here, you don't have to act like you're trying to rape me!' Kaname laughed a bit, "Sorry," He said. "It just feels so amazing being inside your body." The position they were in was a new one. Without meaning to Kaname became harder. Both he and Zero could feel the hot white liquid coming out of him. With an even larger member inside of him Zero gasped and moved slightly. Sliding himself up Kaname just a bit. Not wanting Kaname to think he was trying to get away he forced himself back down. "Zer-Zer kun" Kaname said in ecstasy, "Do that again"

"I didn't do anything." He said, "You made me" Kaname grabbed Zero and pulled him closer. "Move your hips." He instructed. Zero did as he was told. Zero found that the simple act of moving his hips made the thrusts harder, Zero did something he had never done before, he screamed Kaname's name, as he arched his back and at the same time Zero hardened for a third time but he kept control of himself until he felt Kaname come inside of him, at the exact same moment he let himself go.

After almost an hour Zero still lay awake. Kaname always put every bit of himself into his love making and it really tired him out. Zero gently moved his fingers through Kaname's chestnut brown hair. A light throb hit his head suddenly. "Ah," Zero said clutching the side of his head, 'What do you want' he thought. Although he couldn't be sure if it was the "Level E" or "Brain damaged" whispering he listened knowing it would cause him more pain if he tried to ignore it. "Now would be a good time to see what the purple jellybeans do to him."

"He'll be pissed…"

The voice laughed, "But he'll forgive you! And aren't you curious. He said it himself, it only lasts for three days."

"Yeah…" Zero said looking at the bag of jellybeans. "Oh, what the hell" he said grabbing the bad. He looked inside and selected a purple one. Quickly he chewed it, careful not to swallow, he brought his wrist to his mouth. Zero flinched as his teeth broke through the skin and he sucked his own blood out, mixing the two things together. Zero tilted Kaname's head towards him and very carefully placed his mouth over Kaname's, spitting the mixture into his mouth. Instinctively, Kaname swallowed but didn't awake. Zero waited for Kaname to wake up and reveal a whole new self. But nothing happened, if anything Kaname simply went into a deeper sleep!

"I think he's just a picky eater…" Zero said to himself, turning over and falling asleep himself. The two vampires slept soundly through the night and as it was his habit being still part human, Zero awoke about seven in the morning. Zero turned over to tell Kaname good morning and found himself face to face with a four year old. Zero's screams awoke not the entire night class dormitory. He jumped off the bed and backed away quickly from the child . Kaname groaned and opened his eyes, "Zero…" He said it's too early, what's the matter?" Moving like a sleepwalker, Kaname got off the bed and it became very obvious that Kaname hadn't realized the change his body had gone through. Until he stepped about a foot from Zero's still exposed body giving him a full frontal view. Kaname's eyes widened nearly out or their sockets and his mouth fell open slightly.

"uh…Kaname, you see I…"

Kaname shook his head slowly and stepped away from Zero and climbed back onto the bed until he had his back against the wall. It was then that he wrapped his arms around his own still naked body that he began to scream and cry. "Get it away from me!" He screamed. When Zero tried to comfort him he only became louder and more hysteric. Finally the night class came in and after a series of "What the hell did you do to Kaname sama!?"s After everyone had on some form of clothing and the headmaster was called was the side effect of the purple jellybeans revealed.

"Ok," Cross said, "It says here that all purebloods have a certain 'allergy' to one food." He read from a large blue book entitled "The entire list of Pureblood's and everything you need to know about them' "For Kaname Kuran it says, allergy is purple jellybeans ." Cross read.  
"Yeah, we got that." Zero said as he tried to gently pull his arm away from Kaname who was grasping it tightly, while giving everyone a 'this is mine, don't touch it' look. "So, " Cross continued. "It says he takes on the appearance of a child, and also the mind. However he still remembers that he's a vampire and people from his normal life."

"So basically we just now have a chibi Kaname to take care of for a few days." Shiki asked. "But that doesn't explain why he was screaming like that." Headmaster Cross consulted the book again. "It also says here, 'He develops a fear of the first thing he sees'. The night class looked at Kaname, who was still glaring at all of them. "My Zer-Zer!" He told them. He looked at Zero, "Zero, hold me!" Zero did as Kaname asked and picked him up. "Well, " Aido said. "It's clear he's not scared of Zero, but he was screaming with Zero in the room. So why…"

Zero blushed deeply. " I think I got it…" He said holding Kaname to him as he wrapped his small arms around Zero's neck lovingly. "Kaname has what is known as Phallophobia." Immediately Zero was bombarded with questions from "What the hell is that?" to "How can you name a phobia off the top of your head." To all he was happy to answer. "First I suspected this, so I looked it up. But most important the definition means the fear of a penis or erection ." Nearly all the night class passed out. Zero shrugged. "What can I say." He said "It was morning!"

Holy crap that was long! Well everyone that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the yaoi and hopefully I can entertain you with a chibi Kaname! Remember to R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! To those of you have been following Zer-Zer kun and Name-Name chan, welcome back! To you new people, why are you here!? Read the other parts first or you will be lost in a sea of confusion and I'm out of life vests! Anyways, thank you all for your reviews, and without farther ado on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: ^_^ the only place where you can plagiarize and get away with it!

As the pureblood child slept, another nightmare plagued his mind.

Blood….It was everywhere. It covered the walls and the floor of the bedroom, the smell, that intoxicating sweet smell of Zero's blood…

Kaname looked down at his hands, they felt so hot and sticky.. What should have been pale white skin was a deep red. "Why…?" "

Zero!" Kaname yelled aloud, begging for a response. Quickly he closed his eyes. "Zero!" He screamed again this time in his head, pleading that his voice would reach through the bond.

Nothing.

Why wouldn't it work?! Then he heard it outside his head. A weak voice, calling his name. It was coming from the blood covered bed. Slowly Kaname reached for the small lump. "Zero?" He asked, seizing the blanket on the bed and pulling it towards him. Kaname gasped at what he saw. Laying in a pool of blood was Zero's severed head, and it was smiling at him. "Hi Name-Name chan why did you kill me?" The head asked casually.

"No! No!" Kaname scream aloud. Zero immediately bolted out of the chair from the desk where he had been doing homework and shook Kaname. "Kaname!" He yelled, "Kaname wake up!" Still lost in his dream Kaname began to wail in terror. "Zero!" He screamed over and over until Zero slapped him hard on his face leaving a light red hand print but the purebloods eyes flew open. "Zero?" He asked through deep gasps. Gently the small hands touched Zero's face, feeling to see if it was real. Kaname threw his arms around Zero holding him in a tight embrace. Tears poured out of his eyes. "Oh, god." He cried, "I dreamt I killed you again…" This wasn't the first time he had nightmares about him causing Zero's death, but it was the first time he'd reacted physically to the nightmares.

Zero held Kaname tightly trying to calm his lover, the same person he had turned into a four year old.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Kaname said into Zero's neck. "It's okay." He said, "Let me go and I'll get you a glass of water." Zero tried to gently pull away from Kaname but he held tight. "No!" He begged tightening his grip almost hurting Zero. "Don't go…please Zer-Zer kun don't leave me alone." Even though his body had gone such a drastic change and the emotions matched his body his intelligence far surpassed it.

"Okay," Zero told him "I won't leave but you're really hurting me." Finally Kaname relaxed his grip but he didn't break away. "Sorry," He apologized again. "I shouldn't act this way, it's not right. I~" Zero gently laid Kaname back on the bed.. "Shh…" He said. "Go back to sleep now, and when you wake up I'll be here and we'll go out for your birthday. It's only eleven in the morning."

"Promise?" He asked.

" You know when I'm lying." Kaname smiled as he felt sleep start to take him. "Yeah, because you suck at it…. I love you." He said closing his eyes and slipping into darkness. The sound of deep breathing told Zero that he had fallen asleep.

Zero kept working on his homework and in about a half hour he had finished. Zero looked back at Kaname who had wiggled his way out of the warmth of the blanket.

Zero sighed, getting up. "You're going to catch a cold." He said recovering up Kaname and gently kissing his forehead. God he looked so cute when he was asleep anyways and his chibiness was almost too much.

Zero fluffed the pillow behind Kaname's head. For some reason Zero grabbed an unused pillow.

Such a pretty pillow. Kaname had given it to him. It was so soft…

Do it…

Gently he covered Kaname's face applying just a bit of pressure…He froze. What was he doing?

'Just a little harder…' the voice inside his head whispered. 'if you do it hard enough he won't feel it…for the most part'

Zero applied a bit more pressure, he felt the corners of his mouth move into a smile. Kaname shifted under the pillow, once more Zero stopped, he grabbed the pillow tightly and hurled it across the room. "Stop!" Zero gasped, clutching both his shoulders digging his nails into his skin.

'Kill him…'He heard the voice in his head command. There hadn't been any pain in his head, no warning. "Shut up." Zero whispered carefully not to awake Kaname.

"Don't tell me to shut up you stupid half human." The voice said viciously, "You don't get what has happened yet do you?"

Zero grasped his hair with clenched fists, he could feel his chest tightening, "I said shut up!" Zero screamed in his head to the disease in his body. "Just shut up!" Zero found himself in the darkness of his mind, the level E standing directly in front of him.

"That damn blood bond between you two is the only thing keeping me from taking over your body and killing anyone I see. But now with Kuran in such a weak form I won't have any trouble taking you."

Quicker then Zero could see he saw the vampire flash past him grabbing his arm and twisting it roughly behind his back. With his free hand Zero tried to grab the other. "Let go you bastard!"

"Hey, " He said. "Relax, it's going to be great bathing in the blood of humans, and since you've grown so accustomed to vampire blood who am I to deny you that?"

"Kaname, help me!" Zero cried aloud.

A cruel sinister laugh echoed throughout the world of darkness. "He can't hear you, the bond is too weak. Now…" With much more force then necessary he yanked Zero's head up by his chin. "Let's put you to sleep for awhile…"

The distinct feeling of prick of a vampire's fangs on the flesh of his neck and the sound of blood being sucked out from a puncture wound couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Zero felt his consciousness start to flicker out like a candle without oxygen. "Ka~" A hand covered his mouth as he tried to cry out. The pain was becoming more dull then sharp. Everything was fading into a peaceful darkness and no matter how much he fought it he knew a part of him wanted to go, because in the darkness there's safety. Safety from the demon inside of himself.

'Surrender' he thought to himself, 'just surrender to it and you won't have to worry about anything ever again…'

The whites of his eyes faded to black and his pupils turned solid red. A deep laugh escaped him waking up Kaname from his slumber.

"Zero?" He asked rubbing his eyes "what's wrong?" It was a lesser vampire's instinct to fear a pureblood but the one before this pureblood held no such fear. He only smiled baring his fangs at the trembling child. "Hello pureblood…" The vampire lunged.

Just as Zero had gripped Kaname's neck and squeezed several hands grabbed him at once and pulled him away from the gasping pureblood. Without mercy Zero was thrown against the wall and pinned by his wrists with Aido's ice. The blade of a knife placed against his throat by Akatsuki. Zero growled at the nobles who held him back from his prey. "Tell them to get off me Kuran…" The monster using Zero's voice growled.

"Stop!" Kaname screamed at his friends, "Don't kill him, something's wrong that's not Zero!" Shiki grabbed Kaname as he tried to push Akatsuki away. "I'm sorry Kaname sama." Aido said nodding at his cousin. "The Zero Kiryu you know is gone. To stop his suffering we will kill him now…"

"Don't do it he's still there I can feel it!" Kaname screamed as Akatsuki drew his sword back. "No, Zero!" For the first time Kaname did something he had promised himself he would never do to his allies. He imposed his will on them. "I, as the head of the Kuran family and as your superior am ordering you to stop!"

Instantly both froze, Akatsuki's sword slid from his hands falling to the floor. Aido couldn't keep Zero pinned the ice that was restraining his wrists turned to water and once again he lunged at Kaname knocking the nobles away effortlessly. Kaname pushed Shiki away, "Get back!" He ordered quickly.

Kaname held his hand up to Zero. "Stop." He said. The vampire blood that was controlling the body couldn't help but obey. With a great struggle he froze dropping to his knees. "You little bastard…" He hissed snapping at Kaname. Kaname knew he had to show the Level E who had more power if he wanted even a chance to save Zero. But first he had to make sure there even was a part worth saving. He stepped towards Zero, and just for a brief moment he paused. The way Zero looked at him there was no doubt that he wanted to devour him. Zero was a 'scary' vampire now…Kaname tried to control the light shaking of his body as he continued his path.

"Kaname sama!" Aido shouted trying to stop the dorm leader. Kaname ignored him and the others. Zero was still trying to get back up but being on the 'off the chart area of the vampire society pyramid' wasn't really helping him. Kaname put his hands on Zero's shoulders.

"Ah, how nice…" Zero laughed, "Dinner brought itself to me." Kaname ignored the remark, his small hands dug deep into Zero's shoulders as leaned in towards Zero, but was careful to keep a distance from the fangs that were determine to sink into his neck. Kaname concentrated his thoughts. Being in this chibi form really did weaken their blood bond making it extremely difficult to reach Zero, if he could reach the small part of Zero he knew was still in there.

'Zero?' he thought, praying his call would be answered…

'Zero?!' He said louder.

Nothing…

"The human side you're trying to reach is unavailable please leave a message and stay the fuck out of my head!" Zero shouted at Kaname, pushing him out of his head. Kaname looked at his friends who were waiting for his orders. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "If this does not work, I give you permission to execute."

"Zero," Kaname said as brought one hand away from Zero's shoulder and put it to his own neck. "I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to try to resist this."

"He can't hear you! Are you deaf, you stupid child?!"

"Kaname don't." Shiki and the others protested sensing the purebloods intentions.

Kaname pricked his neck with his finger nails and leaned in giving the vampire full access to his bleeding neck.

There really was safety in darkness. It was so cool here and everything was safe. No headaches, no school, no bloodlusts nothing…

'Zero,' Someone called to him with his voice. 'you need to wake up.'

Zero was lying on his back his eyes closed on the floor or maybe he was up in the air. It was so dark it was hard to tell. 'I don't want to wake up, I like it here.' He responded. 'It's nice and everything is fine.' He curled up in a tight ball.

'But Name-Name chan isn't here.'

Zero opened his eyes and looked at the person kneeling next to him. "Hello brain damaged, long time no hear.'

'Kaname is waiting for you to give some kind of sign of life.'

Zero closed his eyes, "I don't care anymore, if he kills me it's fine." The other grabbed Zero by his hair yanking him up. 'Get up and fight if you don't Kaname will be hurt!'

"Kaname?"

The vampire wrapped his arms around Kaname's small body, keeping the child from moving. Greedily he licked the blood from the wound. Kaname shivered from the sensation of Zero's tongue on his skin, the feeling he knew all to well. "Please…" Kaname begged as he felt the tip of Zero's fangs graze his neck and just as they were about to pierce and the nobles had raised their weapons Zero stopped.

"Kaname…." Zero said weakly into Kaname's neck, his fangs were leaving small dents in the surface of the skin and he was using every bit of himself to keep from biting down. Kaname looked up at Zero, the black eyes had returned to lilac with a great effort Zero let one of his arms that held Kaname fall. "Kaname go get it…" Zero's eyes flashed back to black with the red pupils. "Shut up!" The vampire gasped out in pain clutching his head "Go back to sleep…" The eyes turned again.

"Now!" Zero commanded Kaname nodded. "In the kitchen in the cabinet get the blue and red container." He ordered. Aido ran to get what Kaname asked for.

The vampire grabbed Zero by the collar of his shirt "You can't keep quiet for anything can you?" He asked sending a hard punch to Zero's stomach. Zero clutched his stomach doubling over.

"Stay there and shut up."

Zero's eyes flashed again, Kaname gasped as the vampire reset it's fangs two small drops of blood leaked out of the wound.

"No!" Zero grabbed the vampire roughly and sunk his fangs into his shoulder, locking his jaw the vampire tried to throw him off, howling in pain. Once more Zero's eyes turned lilac.

"Kaname hurry up!" Zero screamed. Feeling himself slipping again. Aido came running back in to the room holding the small container. He tossed it to Kaname. Kaname caught it and ripped the top off, empting the contents in his mouth. Kaname dropped the container, it rolled away and Shiki picked it up. "Garlic"? He said reading the label.

"What the hell are you two doing?" The vampire commanded trying to get Zero off. Zero smiled. "Putting us both to sleep for awhile…"

Kaname pulled Zero to his small mouth kissing him deeply letting the contents spill into Zero's mouth. He swallowed.

Instantly Zero's body relaxed. His arms fell and his eyes closed. He pitched forward slightly leaning on Kaname's shoulder.

"Is he dead?" Akatsuki asked, his sword still raised. Kaname shook his head. "He's fine…"

Zero opened his eyes and smiled at Kaname. "Hi Name-Name chan!" Zero said bouncing frantically in his excitement. "Where do you want to go for your birthday? We'll go anywhere you want except Chuck E. Cheese."

Kaname smiled, laughing to himself. "Hi Zer-Zer kun, welcome back, and we can't go there we got issued a court order saying we were not allowed within a one mile radius because you punched the guy in the mouse costume."

"Yeah well he deserved it, him and his evil flashy soul stealer thing!"

Well everyone that's it for chapter four I do hope you enjoyed it. We had a lot of internal conflict with Zero this chapter but now that Kaname's a chibi and Zero is back to his vampire catnip side effect self things are about to get interesting. Because a four year old and a hyper person should never be left together! Remember to R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone we have reached the fifth chapter of Purple Jellybean! I know the last chapter was an intense but it's smooth sailing for awhile! Once again thank you all for your lovely reviews I really enjoy every last one! Well, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Remember kids if your parents ask about your yaoi collection LIE!!!

It was bad enough that Kaname was a child that would require constant care but with Zero back in his garlic brain damaged personality it was really going to be a long three days and it would be a miracle if anyone survived it.

"Kaname sama" Aido whispered as Zero bounced around the night class, greeting everyone he saw. "Are you sure it was a good idea to bring this Zero back out?"

"Well, it was either that, let him die, or let him eat me, so I picked the lesser of three evils."

Zero ran up to Aido and hugged him tightly. "Hi, Aido, I didn't get a chance to thank you when you took me to the hospital to see Kaname!"

"Uh…"Aido said nervously, "You're welcome Kiryu kun…"

Zero picked up Kaname and hugged him tightly, "And you know what, you know what? I got to be on top like in that book you showed me!"

Kaname's face went deeper and deeper shades of red as Zero kept talking. "Yeah, I was on top and then Kaname was…then it kind of blurry, I remember swallowing that stuff that came out of Kaname's penis and that's about it…"

Aido was rolling on the floor and Kaname was sending daggers of death glares at him. "Shut up…"Kaname said, clearly suppressing his anger. "It's not funny…"

"Oh, but it is!" Aido laughed. Kaname managed to jump out of Zero's arms and stepped towards Aido, who tried very quickly to apologize. Kaname simply held up his hand asking for silence. "Aido, didn't I tell you anything considered pornographic was not aloud at this school?"

"Uh…I don't recall…"

Kaname shattered the window behind Aido sending glass flying.

"I mean yes Kaname sama I'll" He swallowed hard, "I'll get rid of them right away." Kaname smiled. "Good, make sure you get rid of the ones you hid under the floor too. I do intend to do an inspection."

"But Name-Name chan!" Zero protested. "Aido's books are really good the pictures are really well drawn you should see them. Hey I know I'll get you one for your birthday, Aido what do you suggest?"

Before Aido could answer, Kaname shook his head. "We'll just have dinner. Just you and I." Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. "Where are we going?" Zero asked.

"I want to shower and keep an eye on you." He said.

Kaname and Zero went to the headmasters cottage, the shower there was much more suitable for two people.

"Aw, c'mon Kaname!" Zero protested as he and Kaname started to undress in the bathroom. "Why just have a quiet birthday party?" He asked "That's no fun!" Kaname sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt. (he'd worn his uniform shirt even though it was several sizes too big) "Zer-Zer kun, I don't like to make a big deal about my birthday." Zero had rid himself of his clothing and saw Kaname's small hands struggling with the last button on his shirt and he bent down to help him. "But, it's your birthday, Name-Name chan, how could anyone not make a big deal about it?" Zero quickly found himself straining to get the button undone. "Kaname, your shirt hates me…" Zero mumbled, finally getting frustrated enough that he ripped it off the shirt. "Oh…" Zero said when he noticed what he did, "I'm…I'm sorry…"

"You're the first person I've told."

Zero gave Kaname a baffled look, "What do you mean?" He asked. Kaname gave Zero that sad smile that made Zero want to embrace him. "My birthday. I've only told you. Not since my parents we're killed has anyone known about it." Zero didn't believe it, someone had to know, the night class, the upper class vampires, Yuki? "Kaname, that's so sad, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because deaf boy I don't want to make a big deal about it!"

Zero looked like Kaname had just slapped him. Tears welled up in his lilac eyes. "I…" He choked out, "I'm n-not!" Kaname quickly embraced Zero, wrapping his small arms around his Zero's naked waste. "Don't cry…" Kaname whispered trying to keep Zero calm. "I'm sorry I yelled. I~" Kaname looked down and saw what his own small naked body was touching. Kaname looked in horror at Zero's member and he began to scream, which in turn scared Zero.

"Ahhh!" Kaname screamed covering his eyes and backing up to the wall. Zero grabbed his Bloody Rose and started firing off rounds randomly in his panic Ready to defend himself and Kaname from whatever evil person was after his Name-Name chan.. Luckily, along with several areas of common sense, Zero's aim was slightly off due to the catnip.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" The person who had the unfortunate pleasure of having a dorm room next to the bathroom shouted through the wall. The door flew open. "Die!" Zero shouted pointing and firing the Bloody Rose Gun at the intruder.

Kaname and Zero both stared flabbergasted as they saw a dark stain of red slowly cover the white shirt and a few drops of blood fall to the floor from Ichiru's shoulder. Ichiru clutched his shoulder and gasped out in pain. "Ah!" He moaned, "Zero, you asshole why did you shoot me!?"

"Uhm…I…I thought you were gonna eat Kaname…" Zero said apologetically to his twin as he covered himself with a towel to calm Kaname. Ichiru threw his head back in pain as more blood came out of the wound. "Why the hell would I eat Kaname, you two were screaming and I'm next~ Ah!!!' Ichiru cried out as he slid to the floor. As Zero looked at his brothers blood a thought crossed his mind.

He shot his brother with his gun.

His human brother with his anti-vampire gun.

Something was completely wrong with this picture…

"Zero?" Ichiru asked, getting nervous as Zero kept staring at him intently. "Don't even think about biting me!" He shouted. Zero slowly turned away from Ichiru and stared at Kaname with an expression of mixed confusion and hurt. "Kaname?" Zero asked kneeling down by the child version of his lover. "When did this happen?" Kaname looked up at Zero. "What are you talking about?" Kaname asked, regaining his composure. Suddenly Zero embraced Kaname tightly, the towel he had wrapped around his waist slid off and once again Kaname opened his mouth to scream but Zero held him to him and his cries were muffled. "Kaname how could you!?" Zero wailed, "I thought you loved me!" Kaname frantically tried to push himself away from Zero but quickly realized it really wasn't doing any good. "Answer me Name-Name chan, how could you cheat on me with my own twin, we don't even look that much alike so don't try to say it was a case of mistaken identity!"

"Uhm…." Ichiru called to the feuding lovers, "You know I'm still bleeding over here right?"

"Shut Ichiru!" Zero shouted, "When did Kaname bite you, tell me you home wrecker!"

Ichiru's head pitched forward slightly and he passed out from blood loss. 'Shit…' The pureblood thought as he heard the other Kiryu's heartbeat start to slow, 'have to do something or it's gonna be a real pain in the ass…'

"I do love you" Kaname said into Zero's stomach. "Let go!" Zero held on even tighter, Kaname had never been happier to be a vampire, if he was human by now he would have suffocated. "Zero, get off!" Kaname bit hard into Zero's stomach making the teen step back. "Ow!" Zero yelped, rubbing the spot. "Damn it Kaname that hurt!"

Kaname quickly covered his eyes to avoid seeing Zero again and wiped the blood off his mouth. "Put the towel back on!" He ordered. Zero, mumbling to himself picked the towel up and recovered himself. "Now answer me Kaname!" Zero exclaimed tears filling his eyes again. "How could you cheat on me?" Kaname roughly pushed Zero against the wall, even though his body was small he still had a lot of strength behind it.  
"Zero…" Kaname said trying to keep his voice calm. "My little drama queen listen…" Gently he pulled Zero's wrist to him, licking the soft pale skin making Zero shudder. "You and I are going to help you're brother and then I will explain something to you. Do you understand?" Zero nodded and Kaname let him go. "Quick Zero!" Kaname said trying to pull Ichiru up a bit. . Kaname brought his hand to mouth and made a tiny scratch with his fangs it wasn't much, but he didn't need much. "Open his mouth…

Zero hesitated, "What are you going to do?"

"Damn it Zero, he'll die from his wound at this rate!" Zero forced Ichiru's mouth open and Kaname squeezed his hand, letting a small bit of blood come out of the wound he pressed his hand on Ichiru's mouth forcing the hot liquid onto his tongue. Almost immediately Ichiru's mouth snapped closed and he sucked gently. Zero could control himself with the sight of his brother's blood but with the sight and smell of Kaname's blood it was too much, the lilac eyes turned red. Kaname saw this and smiled deviously. "Ichiru has vampire blood in him that he got from Shizuka, that's why the Bloody Rose injured him he's almost like a half vampire like yourself, but he doesn't need blood."

Zero turned his head away from Kaname and covered his mouth, trying to block out the sweet smell. Kaname grabbed a handful of Zero's silver hair and pulled. "So, I didn't turn him, but if you want me to I will."

"Kaname, what are you talking about?!" Zero asked stunned. Kaname repeated himself. "I'll turn him. He allowed you to become a vampire he should suffer the same pain. And a threesome would be so much fun…" Zero shook his head. "No," He said; "Don't do it. I would never wish anyone to know that pain." Ichiru withdrew his mouth and slumped back gasping for air, his shoulder completely healed. "Will he be okay?" Zero asked. Kaname nodded. "Just think about it Zer-Zer kun. I wouldn't even have to turn him. Just have to make sure he doesn't scream…"

Yay we made it through another chapter! Well it seems that maybe there's another little side effect that comes with those purple jellybeans! Remember to R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 6! I'm so very sorry this chapter is late but I can only pray to the gods of coffee and yaoi that you will forgive me. So, on with the chapter and please remember to review!

DISCLAIMER: Plagiarism is bad don't do it….

"Just think about it Zer-Zer kun. I wouldn't even have to turn him. Just have to make sure he doesn't scream…" Kaname said seductively. Ichiru's eyes flew open and he very quickly backed away from the naked teens. "Don't you even try to rape me, you perverts!" He shouted, reaching suddenly into the inside of the blue bag he kept there that seemed to have an endless supply of items and pulled out a small wooden cross.

"Get back!" Ichiru ordered. "I have a cross and I will throw it at you!"

Kaname smiled. "Well, that was effective." Zero gave Kaname a confused look. "Name-Name, you don't really want to have a threesome do you?" Zero asked. Kaname turned back to Zero and gave him a shy little smile "Not in this body…" He said gently grabbing Zero's arm and pulling him down so their faces were only inches apart. "Even though it would be fun, I don't want people to think you're a pedophile. " Zero blushed, "So y-you want to when your back to normal?"

"Maybe…"

Ichiru picked himself up, stumbling a bit as he regained his balance. "You guys are crazy…" He said walking out the door and heading back to his room.

"Yeah, you know you liked every minute of it!" Kaname shouted as the door closed. Still holding Zero's arm, Kaname tightened his grip. "This body…" He said softly as he gently licked the pale skin of Zero's wrist. "Gets hungry easily…" Zero flinched as he felt Kaname's fangs pierce his skin. "Ow…" Zero moaned as Kaname sucked lightly. Kaname gazed up at Zero, his eyes blood red, Kaname's eyes closed as he fed, looking as tranquil as a sleeping baby. "Turn on the water…" Kaname said, withdrawing his fangs long enough to speak and then going right back in with more force then he meant to, making blood gush out. Zero flinched but ignored the pain, he turned on the hot water and let the water adjust itself, he then turned on the cold just a bit so the water wouldn't burn Kaname's skin. Kaname pushed Zero into the shower, still locked to his wrist but no longer drinking. Zero reached around Kaname and pulled the curtain closed. The water felt so warm and relaxing, and Zero realized suddenly this was actually the first time Kaname and he had showered together.

"Uhm Name-Name chan?" Zero asked, "How long are you going to stay like that?" Kaname shrugged, but did pull away, licking Zero's skin so the wound closed. "Hand me the sponge, I'll wash your back for you." Zero handed Kaname the light blue bath sponge and put a little bit of purple soap onto it, Zero inhaled deeply as the smell of lavender filled his senses. He turned his back to Kaname and dropped down to his knees so Kaname could reach him. Kaname pulled away the towel from Zero's body, and dropped it outside the shower.

"I didn't know you enjoyed the smell of flowers." Kaname commented teasingly rubbing Zero's back, making long trails of bubbles . "You know our senses are heightened."

"Of course I knew." Kaname said moving the sponge to the middle of Zero's back and slowly going lower. Zero shuddered as Kaname rubbed him tenderly just inches where he had entered him so many times in the past. "So sensitive," The pureblood said running his index finger to the center of Zero's back. "Or are you only this way because of my touch?" Zero turned around and wrapped his arms around Kaname. "God, I want you so badly right now." Zero moaned, burying his face in the pureblood's small shoulder. Kaname closed his eyes, as Zero cradled him close. "I can't fully satisfy you right now Zero…" Kaname whispered bending his neck. "But I can give you as much as I can." Zero shook his head, "I don't want it…."

'If I drink his blood how quickly will I slip away?' He thought to himself. Kaname cupped Zero's face with his small hands and kissed his lips.

"I won't let you disappear." Kaname promised.

A tear fell from Zero's eye and he smiled, "I can't keep any secrets can I?"

"Not from me, I'll hear them all. Now…" He said repositioning his head. "Hurry up and drink, the water's getting cold."

"Oh, sorry!" Zero apologized, I bumped the cold water faucet when I turned around." Zero readjusted the faucets and looked back at Kaname who was still in the same position. "Why are your eyes closed?"

"Because, I don't want to break into involuntary screaming again."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot…"Zero repositioned himself so Kaname couldn't see him member even if he were to look directly at it. Kaname shook his head and if eyes had been opened he would probably would have rolled them. "What a surprise. Now do it before I use force." Zero wrapped one are around Kaname's childlike body and gently gripped his shoulder, he went into the small neck, licking the pulsing vein. Kaname shuddered and his body tensed. "Ah," Zero teased, "Are you always so sensitive, or is it only from my touch?" Zero's grip on Kaname didn't need to be tight, and it was mostly out of habit that he was holding him anyways, giving Kaname plenty of room to pull away and bend down, grabbing the bottle of soap. He pointed the open bottle directly between Zero's eyes and squeezed.

"Don't screw with me!" He shouted.

Instantly Zero was doubled over in pain

"Ow!" He screamed clenching his eyes. "Ow, it burns! Kaname what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Zero forced his eyes open and tried to wash the soap out. Succeeding Zero glared at Kaname as if he wanted nothing more then to drown him. Kaname tried to pull off the cute look that got Zero out of trouble with him all the time. Kaname gave Zero the big eyed look and made a small heart with his hands. "I love you Zer-Zer kun!"

"That really hurt Kaname…" Zero took the bottle of soap away and put it on the small shelf that hung from the shower head so Kaname couldn't reach it. "So, how should I punish you?" He asked placing his hand under Kaname's chin, tilting his head. Kaname closed his eyes again and waited for Zero to pierce him. "Oh, no…" Zero said going in to the soft skin without reserve, Zero sucked greedily at the small neck. Kaname flinched from the attack but he managed to stay still.

Kaname's blood had always had a very special taste because of his status, but today the blood tasted different.

It tasted sweeter.

He hadn't been so rough with Kaname since the first time he had taken blood the time in Kaname's private room all those months ago.. "Ah!" Kaname cried, trying to force back tears of pain as he felt Zero go in a bit deeper.

'This isn't your punishment.' Zero thought, knowing full well Kaname would be able to hear him.

"Zero…" Kaname moaned, "It hurts…" Zero didn't answer Kaname's cries but he did let up, not wanting Kaname to pass out.

He withdrew after a few seconds, wiping blood from his mouth, he looked at Kaname in horror.

He couldn't believe he'd actually hurt Kaname, he had made sure he didn't take too much, in fact he'd taken hardly any but Kaname's eyes had clouded over.

Gasping Kaname rested on Zero's shoulder. "Sorry." Zero apologized running his fingers through Kaname's chestnut brown hair, "I got carried away." Zero picked up the sponge and gently brushed Kaname's pale neck, the bite wound already.

Then Zero saw it, the tear that was still in Kaname's eyes that he refused to let fall. "Oh, god." Zero chocked, running his index finger under Kaname's eye, brushing the tear away. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I-I mean, you taste different that's why…" Kaname could see that Zero was about to burst out in hysteric wailing so he had to act fast.

As was his very effective method for shutting Zero up, Kaname grabbed Zero roughly by the hair and pulled him in for a kiss. "It's because it's from a child, a child's blood is sweeter."

"Oh," Zero nodded. "I have one more question, and it's important…"

"What?"

"What's a threesome?"

Kaname didn't know if Zero was playing or if he was being serious, he acted like he knew exactly what it was a few minutes ago. "Uh…what do think it means?" Zero thought about it. "I think it's when there are three people talking on the telephone right?" Kaname shook his head slowly. "No, my poor dumb Zero it's not."

Zero burst into tears. "Don't call me dumb!" He screamed. "Alright, I'm sorry!" Kaname shouted covering his ears to block out the screams.

"Ok," Zero said and at once was calm and smiling. "And punishment is over. You apologized, that's all I wanted! Really though what's a threesome?"

Kaname shook his head, "I'll explain later…" He promised.

Slowly the door knob to the bathroom turned and opened. "

The rapist is here it get me!" Zero cried curling up into a ball in the corner of the shower. Kaname, normally would have taken time to actually look before he went on the attack, 'But you never know, it might really be a rapist.' Kaname lunged out of the shower pulling the curtain and the rod from the wall. "Die!" Kaname cried sinking his small fangs into the intruders arm.

"Ow!" Ichiru cried, trying to pull Kaname off of him.

"Uh-oh…" Zero said seeing his twin. "Uh…Hi, Ichiru, how are you doing?" "I got your fuck body in my arm how do you think I'm doing!?"

Kaname realized that he'd attacked Ichiru and quickly retracted his fangs. "Oh, sorry!" Kaname apologized, licking Ichiru's arm so the wound closed, Ichiru roughly pulled his arm away. "Don't touch me you little brat!" He spat and turned to leave. "Yeah, see if get you towels again." Ichiru mumbled to himself. "Ichiru, " Kaname said calmly. "Come back here." Instantly, Ichiru froze as his body seemed to move back on its own. Ichiru looked down at his arm where he had been bitten and then looked at Kaname. "Oh, I hate you. So very much…"

Kaname shrugged, "Sorry, we thought you were a rapist." Zero grabbed one of the towels that Ichiru had brought in and covered himself and put an arm around his twin. "Welcome to the club little brother!"

Well that's it for chapter six I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know not a lot of action in this one but that's going to change very soon! Remember to leave a review!


	7. BONUS chapter I'll comfort you

Hello everyone, I am so sorry this chapter is late, but I have a good excuse! I got kidnapped, but luckily I obviously escaped but am back now so yay! Okay, this is not an official chapter for Jellybean but it is a bonus chapter, I hope you enjoy it none the less. This bonus chapter takes place between Garlic and Jellybean so Kaname is still an adult. And for all of those who were asking about where Zero learned to poll dance? The truth will be reveled!

Please remember to review!

BONUS CHAPTER: I'll comfort you on those rough days…

Kaname wasn't looking forward to telling Zero the bad news, but if he himself did it did it perhaps Zero wouldn't take it so hard. The pureblood stood outside Zero's dorm room, sighing heavily he knocked on the door. "Zero?" Kaname called softly, "May I come in?" Zero didn't respond, Kaname wasn't worried, he merely assumed the younger teen was sleeping, the Day Class had concluded their final exams today, and while in Kaname's opinion, their exams were far easier then the Night Class's, it would still be a very difficult challenge to do well for someone who spent more time asleep in class then awake.

"Zer-Zer kun?" Kaname called softly once more as he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. "I have something that I need to tell you, and you're not going to…" Kaname froze.

Zero was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees to him, his head buried in a pillow that he had on his lap, his shoulder's were shaking violently. Zero's head jolted up, "Kaname?"

Even in the room only lit from the light blue glow of the TV, Kaname could see the tears streaming down his lover's face. Kaname took a step in, and closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Zero what's wrong, why are you crying?" He asked, walking over and sitting down beside Zero. "Are you hurt?" Zero shook his head, "It's nothing." He said smiling. "So, what's up, do you want to go somewhere? I want to go somewhere." He said and tried to get up. Kaname seized his uniform sleeve and pulled him back down into a tight embrace. "It hurts to see you smile, when it is so obvious you're hurting.

Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname and burst into tears.

"Kaname, hold me please…" He whispered burying his head in Kaname's shoulder. "Zero," Kaname said as he weaved his hand through Zero's hair. "What's wrong?"

Then he knew. It was that day… "Your parents?" Kaname guessed, feeling the Zero nod against his shoulder. It was the fifth year anniversary since the Kiryu's murders.

Kaname hugged Zero closer to him, "I'm sorry, Zero." He said, "But I'm sure your parents would want you to be happy when you think them, even on today."

Zero nodded in agreement, "You're right, Kaname…oh, by the way, do you think you could tutor me in my math class?"

Of course Kaname said he would be glad to, but asked out of curiosity why Zero needed tutoring especially after the exams were already concluded.

Zero blushed with embarrassment, normally he was a good student, he was by know means the class valedictorian, but since he had agreed to become a guardian and his vampiric nature he often found himself sleeping in class, and this time it had come back to bite him. "It's just that, I, I, failed almost all of my final exams."

"You what!?" No wonder Zero was upset, the anniversary of someone's parent's death, plus failing exams, would make anyone have a horrendous day. While Kaname tried to think of ways to make Zero feel better he only caught about half of the sentence Zero was speaking. "…gave me didn't help at all…"

"I'm sorry but I missed most of that sentence, could you say it again?" He requested. Zero sighed heavily, he hated to repeat himself because it always gave him the feeling he was being ignored the first time around. "I said, 'The movie Aido gave me didn't help at all.'" Instantly Kaname thought of the last thing that Aido had let Zero borrow. The mental images from that yaoi manga were still burnt in his mind. "Okay, Zero, porn isn't going to make you feel better."

" It wasn't a porno!" Zero cried out defensively. "It was just a bad movie for a day like today…" Now, Kaname was curious. What movie could possibly add to this little angst fest? "What was the name of the movie?"

Zero went off into a rant; "Oh my god Kaname, it was so sad! The movie was about this boy and his little sister, and their village got bombed and…"

"Zero?"

"their mother died, and they had go stay with their aunt who was a total bitch…"

"Zero!" Kaname grabbed by the shoulders and shook him. "The movie! Kaname shouted What was the name of the movie?!" Zero however never broke sentence. "and they end up having to go live in a cave shelter…" Kaname threw his hands up in defeat and asked the ceiling with the mouthed words "Why me?" While Zero kept talking about the movie Kaname got up and walked over to Zero's television, which had the movies case resting on top of the DVD player. Kaname looked at the cover art, two children, a little girl holding the hand of a young teenage boy, more then likely an older brother. "Grave of the fireflies." Kaname read the title to himself, and gently returned the case to its place. "Is this movie what you were watching when I came in?" He asked. "What?" Zero asked, "Oh, yeah, but in the end you see them together looking over modern day Kobe Japan."

"Zer-Zer kun, pray tell, why would you watch a sad movie when you were already depressed?"

"Well, I went to go talk to you a couple of hours ago and you weren't in your dorm." Zero explained, "But Aido said you weren't there and he told me I looked like I either wanted to cry or shoot someone so he gave me this movie to watch. I think he's still mad because I shot him in the foot."

"Oh," Kaname said somewhat surprised, "You actually remember that?" Zero nodded, although he knew the five W's and the H about most of what had occurred a few weeks back he really couldn't remember a lot of details. Kaname still blushed at the thought of the events that led up to that, which sparked a question in his mind. "Where did you learn to poll dance?" He asked sitting down on the bed once more.

Zero blushed deeply indicating that either he had forgotten about that, or he hoped in vain that Kaname had. "Well," Zero said with slight embarrassment, "You see, when I was going through my training as a child, Toga sensei kind of drilled it into my head that one day all the vampires in the world would be destroyed so…" Kaname put his head in his hand, "Oh, god, you learnt how to poll dance from that twit?"

Zero shrugged, "He said I would have to learn a different trait so I could make money after there were no more vampires." Zero placed his index finger under Kaname's chin, lifting the other's head upward and to his mouth, kissing his lips tenderly. "But I suppose I don't have to worry about a new career choice do I?" Once again Zero kissed Kaname's lips, this time with a bit more force. Zero's lips moved down Kaname's cheek and to his neck, "What are you doing?" Kaname asked, as he felt his body shutter, Zero smiled, "What does it feel like?" Kaname gasped as he felt Zero's sharp teeth tear his skin. "Ah!" Zero wrapped his hand in Kaname's chestnut brown hair, pulling the pureblood closer, as he drank slowly in a playful manner. "Zer-Zer kun stop." Kaname begged, feeling himself beginning to become erect. The feeling of Zero's teeth at his neck always turned him on. Zero withdrew, flashing a smile at Kaname as he swiped the tip of his index finger across his lips. "Delicious as always." He commented. "Now, say 'ah'." Zero instructed. Kaname shook his head, "Are you trying to vent through sex? That can't be healthy." Zero smiled slyly, his hands seizing Kaname's shirt and tearing the fabric with ruthless effort. "Hey!" Kaname protested, "That was my favorite shirt!"

"Was." Zero said sucking on Kaname's nipples. Kaname flinched, gasping. "I, ah! I mean it Zero, I'm gonna get mad…" Zero stopped. Slowly he looked up at Kaname, who was trying to give him the same look that a parent would give a misbehaving child. Zero smiled as he gave Kaname his own get out of trouble look. "No!" Kaname yelled, "I'm trying to be mad that you ripped my shirt, don't give me your 'I'm so cute, Kaname please love me look.'" Zero moved his tongue against Kaname's chest, tracing over the nipple he'd sucked, and leaving a trail of saliva down Kaname's stomach. "I think I can pay for it." He said, unfastening Kaname's jeans. Zero sank to his knees and brought Kaname to his mouth, "Zero!" Kaname gasped as Zero licked the tip of his shaft, "Ah, stop, stop for a moment..." He commanded, weaving his fingers into Zero's silver hair, pushing the younger teens head forward slightly. Zero withdrew and looked up at Kaname, "What is it?" He asked, "You don't want me to do this?" Kaname shook his head, "I have a better idea." In an instant Kaname had Zero's pants off of him as well and had pulled him down on the bed. "Lay on your side, " Kaname instructed getting up off the bed and repositioned himself so that he was laying the opposite way that Zero was. Zero looked at Kaname in amazement, "Feeling adventurous?" He asked.

"Maybe, I just feel like getting swallowed and swallowing today." Kaname responded

"Let's make this interesting, Name-Name chan."

Kaname caressed the pale skin of Zero's legs lovingly as he answered, "Yeah, I thought the same thing. 'He who comes first, will play the uke.' game"

"Exactly."

Kaname went in quickly and mercilessly, taking Zero fully into his mouth. Zero followed, he opened his mouth and closed his eyes, sucking lightly on Kaname's own shaft.

Kaname grazed Zero with his teeth, careful not to break the skin as he moved his mouth up and down, while Zero sucked on Kaname's own tip, then moving his head slowly up the shaft just a little bit at a time and then pulling back before going farther up each time.

Slowly, both of them hardened farther, both on the edge of their pleasure and it was only a matter of will and endurance on who would win the game.

Kaname pulled away first, gasping his face flushed red. Zero had leaked into his mouth but he hadn't fully came. Zero seized the opportunity, having sucked so lightly and teased Kaname the pureblood became fully erect with just a little more pressure from the younger teens mouth. "Zero!" Kaname cried out, "Nng! Ah!" He moaned as Zero used every part of his mouth, leaving nothing untouched. Zero smiled as Kaname exploded into him, giving Zero so much that a bit leaked out from the corners of his mouth. As Zero pulled away, wiping his mouth he looked at Kaname in triumph. "I win." He stated in a matter of fact like attitude.

"Shut up." Kaname snorted, he really hated to lose "Don't get cocky, you had a head start."

Zero turned Kaname over so that he was laying on his stomach. This had quickly turned into Zero's favorite position for Kaname to be in. Repositioning himself so that his body laid the same way Kaname's did. "You get mouthy with me uke, and I'll make you cry." Zero said viciously.

"Even if you can make me cry out, the sounds I make will be nothing compared to the ones I've made come out of your mouth, Zer-Zer kun."

"We'll see about that." He said, sliding in his index finger into Kaname's puckered area. Kaname didn't even flinch. "You want me to cry out you've got to do more then that." Zero pushed in another finger, "I don't want to traumatize your perfect body." Zero said as he scissor his fingers, stretching Kaname's entrance. This time Kaname reacted, he had to grind his teeth together to muffle his own sounds. "Ah," Zero said. "Almost there aren't we?" This time Zero skipped the third finger and put in four.

Kaname not only cried out as Zero forced his fingers apart slightly, he nearly screamed. "Good boy." Zero grinned, "You cry out so well." He withdrew his fingers, leaving Kaname bleeding, he had never stretched him so much and there was no doubt in the younger teens mind that it had hurt.

"Y-you didn't do it fully." Kaname said breathless. "I could feel your fingers slacken."

"Of course." Zero said as he lined himself up. "But if I did, you wouldn't have any tightness." Zero pushed himself in fully to the pureblood making him move forward, his hands flying to the ends of the mattress grabbing the corners and trying to steady himself. "I'm going to move." Zero said. "Get ready." Zero pulled back a bit and thrust forward "Ah!" Kaname cried out as Zero pounded into him, striking his prostate each time. "Zero!" Kaname moaned.

"Damn your tight." Zero said, it felt like Kaname was swallowing him, the muscles from the purebloods body tightened around him so much it almost hurt. Zero felt himself start to leak out, being inside Kaname like this felt so warm and good. "Name-Name chan…" Zero groaned. "I'm coming inside you…" Then as soon as he said it, Zero felt himself let go.

Zero handed Kaname a glass of water, and sat down beside him. "I feel better, you're a great distraction." He commented. Kaname shook his head, bring the glass to his lips and downing the liquid in one drink. "Glad to hear it." He said. God if was this sore now he couldn't imagine how he would feel tomorrow.

"Hey, " Zero said suddenly, "What did you want to tell me?"

Kaname had completely forgotten! "Uhm…well…I-I uh, have bad news."

Zero's eyes widened with concern. "What is it?" Kaname looked at Zero nervously. "Uhm…the school, kinda sorta sold your horse…."

It seemed to take a moment for it to register "What?" Zero asked. "Did you just say?"

"I'm sorry." Kaname said pulling Zero to him. "You were the only one who could manage her. So they thought it was best to get rid of her and get a horse all the students could ride." Zero burst into tears. "But that was my horse!" He wailed.

"Don't worry. I'm still here." Kaname said holding him tightly. " and I'll distract you again."

BONUS CHAPTER: I'll comfort you on those rough days…/END

Yay, my first ever bonus chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please remember to leave reviews, I really do enjoy them!


	8. Chapter 7

A note from Zero and Kaname……

Zero: Hi everyone! This is Zer-Zer kun and Name-Name chan!

Kaname: Hi! Kelsey, aka Wolfalchemistofmoon is very sorry this chapter is late she was suffering from the disease known as writtersblocksyndrom.

Zero: Basically her inner yaoi fan girl took a vacation and just now got back.

Wolf: (bows) I'm sooo sorry! I had to ask Zero and Kaname to give me a private demonstration…what? Why are you looking at me like that…..anyways on with the seventh chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own this series. Wish I did, wish I owned Adam Lambert too .

Purple Jellybean Ch. 7

The wound where Kaname had bitten Ichiru had already healed, but that hadn't stopped the new vampire from cradling his arm like it was going to fall off at any second. "I can't believe you bit me…" Ichiru pouted as he climbed into the back seat of Kaname's car with Zero. From the front passenger seat Kaname glared at Ichiru. "I can't believe you're still bitching about it. And I said I was sorry!"

Yuki, (who had been recruited to drive because, Kaname couldn't and it would be safer to let a blind person drive then for Zero.) sighed. She had a feeling it was going to be a long drive. She started up the car, and asked the three vampires to 'please put on your seatbelts.' Kaname turned back in his seat to adjust his seatbelt. "Thanks for driving Yuki" Kaname said smiling at her. "I'm sorry to trouble you."

"N-No!" Yuki stammered "I don't mind Kaname sempai! But, you did apologize to Ichiru didn't you?"

"Of course." Kaname lied. 'I wouldn't apologize if my life depended on it.'

"No, you didn't!" Ichiru exclaimed. "You and Zero just stood there laughing!" Suddenly Kaname turned around in his seat and pointed his index finger at Ichiru. "You agree with me that I apologized to you, don't you?" Almost instantly, Ichiru's lilac eyes clouded over and he nodded his head once. Zero stared at his twin in bewilderment. "Uh…Ichiru?" Zero snapped his fingers in front of Ichiru's eyes. He didn't even move.

"Hello!?" Zero shouted right into the other's ear. Ichiru's eye seemed to twitch out of annoyance but he didn't move. Kaname laughed, as Zero kept trying to get a reaction out of his brother.

"It won't work Zero." Kaname said. "I haven't given him any of my blood, so he has to listen to whatever I say!"

Yuki sent a dagger of death look at Kaname, "Why would you do that? " She asked. Kaname thought about it for a second, "I dunno…" The guy was being quiet now so Kaname really couldn't understand what Yuki's problem was. "Really Kaname, having Zero eat garlic, you eating jellybeans, Ichiru now a vampire, what next?"

The four students rid silently in the car, except for Zero who was humming a song loudly. After a bit, Ichiru's eyes returned to normal, slowly, he turned his head and looked at Zero. "You actually remember that song?" He asked.

"What?" Zero asked, "Yeah! Remember Mom and Dad taught it to us, we were like six, remember Ichiru? Mom and Dad had just gotten home from hunting vampires and they were really tired, but we were really board, and Toga sensei had finished teaching us how to poll dance so we didn't have anything to do, and~" Zero continued his little story for about another minute the whole time Kaname wondered if he took time to breath. "Zero!" Kaname shouted over him. "Why don't you just sing some of the song?" Zero normally wouldn't sing even if Kaname had asked him to, the only time he ever had was the time they went to the karaoke bar.

"Great idea!" Yuki exclaimed, "Oh, shiitake mushrooms!" She shouted suddenly as she swerved the car to miss a raccoon that had darted out in front of the car.

Zero burst into tears, "Why did you hit the poor animal Yuki why?!" He sobbed, as the raccoon walked past the car into the forest. "It didn't do anything to you!"

"Zero, I didn't hit it!" Yuki tired to tell him. "She really didn't Zer-Zer kun." Kaname said, trying to calm him down.

Ichiru grabbed his brother roughly by the shoulders and shook him, "Zero!" He shouted, "Listen…." Ichiru cleared his throat.

"This is the song that doesn't end.

Yes, it goes on and on my friends…"

Zero looked at Ichiru, and slowly a smile crept across his face.

"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was."

Yuki had a look of despair on her face, "Oh, god why that song!?" She moaned as she started the car up. "Kaname, is their anyway you can…." Before Yuki could finish her sentence Kaname burst out singing with the twin vampires.

"and they'll continue singing it forever just because.

This is the song that doesn't end.

Yes, it goes on and on my friends."

"Oh, no!" Yuki cried. "Oh, yes!" The others cried back, continuing their song.

"Some people~"

"Enough!" Yuki yelled. "If I hear one more verse of that goddamn song I swear on the Gods of Yaoi and Coffee I will drive this car off a fucking cliff!" They weren't sure if she was serious or not, but they decided it would be best not to risk it. "Take it easy." Kaname said, patting Yuki's shoulder. "I'm sorry if we annoyed you." He apologized.

Ichiru, being a new vampire couldn't figure out what was causing the burning in the back of his throat, he had drunk a full bottle of water all ready. Kaname, turned back and looked at him. "Hungry?" He asked.

"No." Ichiru said, "Just tired."

' Yeah, right.' Kaname thought to himself, 'He started craving blood the second after I bit him.' "Well, that's fine. But don't bite anyone at the ice skating rink okay." Kaname warned.

"Hey Yuki?" Zero said suddenly. "What's a threesome?"

Yuki slammed on the brakes so fast that if it weren't for his seatbelt Kaname would have gone through the glass windshield. "A what?!" She said, praying in vain that she had misheard him.

"I said, what's a~" Ichiru clapped his hand over Zero's mouth and laughed nervously. "He's just kidding!" Ichiru said looking at Kaname for help. "Uh, yeah." Kaname said, "You know how he is right now. Asking silly questions, 'What's yaoi, what's a threesome.'"

Zero struggled against Ichiru trying to push him off, but with Ichiru's new strength and Zero's there lack of, they were pretty much evenly matched. Zero said something but it was so muffled Ichiru couldn't understand him, "What did you say~ Ow!" He cried out as Zero sank his fangs into his brother's hand deep enough to draw blood. "I said, 'I'm gonna bite you!" Zero repeated himself

"Zero!" Kaname shouted, "Ichiru. Stop!" Both of the teens looked at Kaname, his eyes glowing red, a look of anger and annoyance etched onto his face. Even though Kaname liked like a child he was just as scary. Taking a deep breath Kaname tried to control his temper. "Hey, Zero." Kaname said "Want to see a trick?"

"Yeah!" Zero cried bouncing up and down in the seat. "I wanna see a trick! Show me Name-Name chan, please!" Kaname, once again looked at Ichiru like he was trying to a burn a whole in him.

Ichiru stared back at Kaname, "Why do you look like you're trying to burn a whole in me?" He asked, becoming slightly concerned when Kaname smiled mischievously, suppressing a giggle.

"It's pink!" Zero said in aw, pointing at his brother. "Kaname how did you do that?"

"I'm magical."

Ichiru was looking all around him trying to figure out what Kaname had turned pink. After a moment he caught a glimpse of himself in the car's rearview mirror. "You turned my hair pink!?" He shouted, trying to grab Kaname. "You little pureblood bastard! I'm gonna put that video up on the internet as soon as we get back!" He threatened. "Ichiru don't hurt Kaname, it looks pretty!" Zero cried, grabbing Ichiru's arm. "Let go Zero!" Ichiru said, taking a deep breath, "Look, I'm calm see?" Hesitantly, Zero let go. "We're here!" Yuki announced stopping the car in front of a large brick building.

Turning to Kaname, Yuki smiled, " I was surprised you picked an ice skating rink for your birthday Kaname sempai, I didn't even know you knew how to skate." Kaname smiled back. "I can do many things."

"Kaname, can you teach me how to skate?" Zero asked, wrapping his arm around Kaname. "Given that I'm half your size, it's going to be kind of hard…but I'll try."

"Yay! I love you Name-Name chan" Zero exclaimed hugging Kaname to him. "Love you too." Kaname said trying to pulling free before Zero accidently suffocated him. "Why don't you and Yuki go in and get your skates, just tell them your with me, and don't let them bully you into paying, I already covered it."

Yuki nodded, but Zero looked at Kaname like he was expecting him to vanish. "Where are you going!?" He asked, tears already forming in his eyes.

"I just need to talk to Ichiru." Kaname said, "Don't worry I'll be there in a moment okay?" Zero nodded and then followed Yuki inside. Kaname turned his attention to Ichiru. "Come with me." Kaname said, walking past Ichiru, who had no choice but to follow Kaname, around the corner of the building into an empty alleyway. Kaname looked around make sure nobody was close by that could see. "What do you want Kuran?" Ichiru asked.

Kaname pointed at Ichiru's head, and the teens hair turned back to silver.

"Sorry about turning your hair pink, I figured it would be a good distraction for Zero." Ichiru laughed, "Right now, in this state, I think his reflection would distract him." Ichiru couldn't seem to shake off the feeling of nervousness that he was having around Kaname, and he had to wonder if this was the way Zero had always felt being surrounded by the night class, and a pureblood. Even though for the last few years he, himself had lived with Shizuka, the pureblood who had turned Zero, he had never been afraid of her. Kaname was watching Ichiru like a hawk. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No." Ichiru lied. Kaname took a step towards Ichiru. Ichiru took a step back, backing himself against the buildings brick wall. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I know that look in your eyes, because Zero gave me the same look for years, It told me 'I won't give in to this parasite in my body.' And he lasted for four years. But you won't make it to the end of the day." Kaname unfastened the cuff on his sleeve, pulling the fabric up to the crook of his arm. "Do you know why?" Kaname asked, bringing his small wrist to his mouth.

"Don't~" Ichiru started to say, the words caught in his throat as he heard a very sort crunch like sound. Immediately, the smell of blood filled his senses, he saw something red flash across his eyes. "Ah!" Ichiru gasped, clenching his throat, sliding down against the wall. Kaname bent down in front of him, his arm extended in front of Ichiru's face. "You won't because you already have vampire blood in you." Ichiru slapped Kaname's hand away. "Stop." He begged. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I despise purebloods who turn humans into vampires, but purebloods who keep turned humans around as pets, or leave them in their own agony, don't deserve to live." Kaname smiled. "And I won't do to you what she did to Zero."

Ichiru started to say something, but Kaname cut him off. "Open your mouth." Kaname commanded. Ichiru's body obeyed Kaname even though his mind protested. "Good boy." Kaname said, putting his wrist to Ichiru's mouth. "Drink."

Ichiru brought his hands to Kaname's arm, gently holding him in place his clouded over eyes gazing briefly into his 'Master's'. Kaname gasped as Ichiru broke the skin. 'Oh, God.' Ichiru thought, every cell in his body was screaming for more of, urging him to drink deeper. 'Zero resisted this, why? It's wonderful…Shizuka's blood didn't even taste this good. But this…'

Kaname's small body couldn't handle anymore, he pitched forward. His body pressing his arm closer to Ichiru, driving the other's fangs in deeper. Feeling Kaname against him, Ichiru snapped out of his daze, tearing himself away from Kaname. Gasping Ichiru opened his eyes and to his surprise saw a full grown Kaname glaring at him. Quickly Ichiru wiped the blood off of his mouth, "Hey." Ichiru said nervously. "Welcome back to 'normal height'."

Kaname roughly grabbed Ichiru under the chin, forcing his head up. "Shut up Zero." Kaname said pleasantly, pressing his lips to Ichiru's mouth.

Well everyone, that's it for chapter seven! Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone and welcome I feel like I'm apologizing more for the lateness of this story then I do for anything in my life! Anyhow, to the eighth chapter of Purple Jellybean! As usual thank you for the reviews and on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Whoo for Vic Mignogna cosplaying as Zero! (and I don't own vampire knight!)

Ichiru tried to push Kaname off of him as the pureblood kissed him passionately, "Kaname I'm not~!" Kaname clapped his hand over Ichiru's mouth "Shh.." Kaname said, his hand already half way up Ichiru's shirt. "Be a good boy Zero…" Ichiru blushed, not just from the embarrassment of the situation but because Kaname was pinching his nipples between his fingers making them harden. "Kana~!" Ichiru gasped. Desperately he tried to pull Kaname's hand away. Kaname smiled, "Being stubborn huh? Fine I'll play." Once again Kaname grabbed Ichiru roughly under his chin and forced his head to the right, his neck exposed. Kaname leaned close to Ichiru, his fangs exposed. "No!" Ichiru protested, knowing that Kaname wasn't listening. Zero's twin cried out as he felt Kaname break the skin on his neck. Kaname sucked hard at Ichiru's neck, swallowing his blood slowly. 'Oh, God, it huts…' Ichiru though feeling his strength slowly leaving him. "Ah!" Ichiru gasped, his eyes closing. 'He doesn't usually pass out this quickly…' Kaname thought to himself as he pulled his mouth away. "Hey, Name-Name chan!" He heard Zero 's voice yell. Kaname felt his eyes widen as he looked down the alley where Zero was running towards him from, to Ichiru. "Oh, shit." Kaname said softly. Quickly he tried to think of a logical explanation before Zero went psycho and started shooting at someone. "Kaname!" Zero exclaimed "What's taking you so long? And why is Ichiru sleeping?" "Uhm…well." Kaname started to say when suddenly Zero gasped in shock, "What happened?" Zero cried pushing Kaname out of the way, "Ichiru what happened to you?" Zero asked hugging his brother to him. "Did you eat a purple jellybean and are a chibi now too? Oh but wait I'm small too!" Zero laughed, "Look Kaname, I'm a chibi like you!" Kaname could already feel a headache coming on. "I'm not a chibi, neither is Ichiru or you. Now, where are we?" Kaname asked. "We're ice-skating remember?" He hadn't the last thing he remembered was having sex with Zero and then going to bed. But Zero had said something about 'purple jellybeans' and him being a chibi… "Did you give me a purple jellybean?" Kaname asked, Zero dropped Ichiru and looked up at Kaname, giving him his most innocent of innocent looks. "Maybe…" "And when the hell did you eat garlic?" "I dunno…" Zero said. "Can I ask you a question?" Kaname nodded. 'From the way he's acting this whole garlic nightmare didn't start up again until yesterday at the latest which means I have two more days of this….' '….a vampire?" Zero asked. Kaname had not heard a word the younger teen had said. "I'm sorry." Kaname apologized, "Could you say that one more time?" "I asked, 'Is Santa a vampire?'" Kaname starred at Zero in amazement, there was no doubt in his mind now that Zero had eaten direct garlic instead of mixed with other food as he had before, because this was without a doubt the stupidest question Kaname had ever been asked, and Zero on garlic asked a lot of stupid questions. "No." Kaname said, "Santa is not re~!" Kaname's words were cut off as he felt someone cover his mouth. "Santa is not really a vampire!" Ichiru said. "But he is real!." "Yay!" Zero exclaimed, jumping on Kaname and Ichiru. "I love you guys." He said hugging them both tightly. "Ichiru despite the fact you killed our parents you're a pretty nice guy!" "Uh…thanks?" Ichiru said, almost certain he could hear bones cracking from Zero's grip. Kaname effortlessly, but gently pushed Zero away. "We love you too Zer-Zer kun, I'll be inside in just a second okay?" Zero nodded, that carefree smile etched into his face. "I'll go trip Yuki." Zero said heading towards back the ice skating rink. Kaname watched Zero until he was safely inside before turning his attention to Ichiru. Without meaning to immediately Kaname's eyes fell to the teens neck. The wound where Kaname had bitten had healed, but where the blood had leaked out was dried. Seeing Kaname eyeing his throat made him very nervous, and he could still feel the purebloods fangs in his throat, a cold chill ran down his spine as Ichiru covered his neck with his hand. "Stop looking at me Kuran." Ichiru commanded. Despite the situation Kaname let a smile slip. 'So much like Zero.' That had been what confused Kaname, he had no memory of anything that happened, all he knew was that when he woke up he could smell Zero, he just hadn't realized it was really the younger twin. 'Their taste is exactly the same…' Kaname thought as he opened the door to the ice rink. "Watch me Yuki!" Zero called, moving very quickly on the ice. It was the first time that Zero had been ice skating but because balancing came so naturally to him he hadn't fallen down once. Zero nailed a trick with little effort. Yuki clamped in excitement "Great job Zero!" She called. From the corner of her eyes she saw Kaname. Smiling she called him over. "Kaname!" She waved. "Watch Zero, he's amazing!" Carefully Kaname walked down towards Yuki and sat beside her. "So," Kaname said, "Want to tell me what's going on?" He asked. "Well, from what I know, Zero gave you a purple jellybean, turned you into a chibi and for some reason or another about had a mental psychotic break down so you gave him garlic so the other two Zero's can battle it out from the inside while the rest of us put up with that thing for three days." Yuki didn't seem annoyed or anything at the situation, since the last little garlic incident had been entirely her fault she knew she had no real reason to complain. "So his mind finally became unstable?" Kaname asked, more to himself then Yuki. Kaname had known this would end up happening. The simple fact was Zero could control the 'Level E' inside of his body for the most part, but with a third personality it was impossible to control both at once. "Name-Name chan!" Zero called skating backwards past Kaname and Yuki. "Come skate with me!" In his rush to get to Kaname Zero ran smack into a small child sending them both sliding against the hard ice. Immediately Kaname could smell it. The smell of a child's blood was more addicting then a purebloods. Kaname could feel his own hunger increase, but he knew he could control it. Kaname jumped over the railing, nearly slipping on the ice.

"Ow!" Zero moaned, picking himself up, he looked at the child, a little girl with red hair, a few feet from him, concerned by the child's cries that he had hurt her, Zero extended his hand toward her. "I'm sorry!" Zero apologized, and then he saw the blood trickling down the child's arm, where her elbow had been cut. Kaname grabbed Zero and pulled him backwards. "Go to Yuki." Kaname whispered, giving Zero a light push. "Kana~." Zero felt that familiar tightness in his chest. Kaname saw Zero's eyes flash red. 'Get away, hurry!' He heard Kaname's voice whisper in his head. The little girl started to scream, pointing at Zero, her whole body shaking. "Monster!" She cried. Loud enough that several people heard her. "Mommy!" She wailed, picking herself up and running to her mother. "Are you okay?" The woman asked her daughter, holding her close. "Don't cry, that man didn't mean to run into you." She said softly trying to calm down the little girl. "His eyes were red Mommy!" She said through her sobs. "He's a monster!" Finally, to Kaname's relief the child was led away. By this time several people had left, not wanting to listen to the sounds of a child crying, and because it was almost closing time anyways. "Name-Name chan!" Zero yelled loudly. Yuki, who was standing right beside him whacked him on the back of the head. "Indoor voice!" She scolded. Clutching his head, Zero looked up at Yuki his silver eyes already glassed over with tears. "Kaname!" Zero wailed, "Yuki's being mean to me!" Zero felt someone touch his shoulder, knowing that it was Kaname he jumped on the pureblood, wrapping his arms around Kaname tightly. "I'm hungry." Zero said, nuzzling against Kaname's neck. "Zero," Kaname whispered, resting his hand gently on top of Zero's silver hair, "Sleep…" The instant Kaname said it Zero fell forward slightly. His breathing, heavy and slow, indicating that he'd slipped into a peaceful slumber. "You could put him to sleep this whole time and you never did?" Yuki said. "Shh…" Kaname told her. "It may not look like it because of his current demeanor but he wants to eat something. And by something I mean someone." Kaname picked Zero up and heaved him over his shoulder. "Besides, I can only do the 'voice control' thing once a day and I usually save it to get Zero into the position I want." Yuki blushed. "I didn't need to know that!" Zero's head slowly lifted from Kaname's shoulder and he smiled at Yuki. "Hey Yuki…" Zero said softly. "Guess what?" Yuki could see easily that Zero was still fast asleep, but she decided to amuse Zero by playing along. "What?" She asked. "You love Kaname very much, right?" Zero shook his head. "Kaname is your older brother." Instantly Zero's eyes closed and he went back into his slumber. Kaname froze. 'Oh shit…' He thought, 'Alright, I'm a vampire I can outrun her easily…damn she has the car keys.' "Kaname what ever the fuck your middle name is Kuran, turn around please." Slowly, Kaname turned around, "Yes, Yuki chan?" Kaname asked pleasantly. "Does Zero always make up crazy stuff like that in his sleep?" Without hesitating Kaname nodded. "You have no idea." He said. With the rest of the crowd, the three Cross Academy students made their way to Kaname's car. Kaname opened the back door and laid Zero down. "Mmmm….." Zero groaned in his sleep. "Kaname I don't like pickles…" Yuki gave Kaname and look. "Pickles?" Kaname shrugged, opening the passenger door for Yuki. "Crazy stuff." He said taking the keys from Yuki. The drive to school took about an hour, the whole way nobody spoke until about half way. "Kaname," Yuki said suddenly. "Where's Ichiru?" She hadn't noticed the whole time that the younger Kiryu was missing. "He decided to walk home." Kaname told her. "Yeah but," She said, "What if he tries to eat someone?" In his minds eye for a split second an image of Ichiru sinking his fangs into his neck sent chills down Kaname's spine. 'Don't!' He screamed inside his head at the image. Calmly to Yuki he simply said. "He'll be fine." Yuki had known Kaname all her life and she knew when he didn't want to talk about something. For the rest of the car ride there was only the sound of Zero's breathing. Kaname opened the door to the car and carefully picked Zero up. "I'll take him to his room." Kaname told Yuki, "I'll see you later, goodnight." "Good night Kaname." Gently, Kaname laid Zero down his bed and covered him with a blanket. Kaname sat down beside Zero and ran his fingers through the teens hair. "Love you Zero." Kaname whispered, leaning down and kissing Zero's forehead. "No matter which 'Zero' you are I will always love you…" Kaname felt Zero's hand clutch his shirt preventing him from raising up."…Ka…name…" Zero said softly. "Don't….go…" Kaname smiled, "You want me to stay?" He asked, pulling Zero's hand off his shirt, bringing it to his mouth. "Mhm…" Kaname grazed the surface of Zero's wrist, leaving a faint white mark, but not breaking the skin. He wanted to bite down, to draw blood out of Zero, to have his exquisite taste pass his tongue and to leak down the back of his throat. "Why do you have to be so irresistible?" Kaname asked, grazing the skin with his fangs, but this time breaking the skin just enough to painlessly draw blood. Zero's body shuttered slightly as Kaname licked the wound once, without his teeth in the flesh or a continuous sucking the wound closed the moment after Kaname's tongue passed. Kaname sighed and stood up. "Good night Zero." Kaname said softly, kissing him once on the cheek and leaving the room. Kaname decided that it would be best while Zero slept for him to do the same, since sleeping would be quite lacking for the next couple of days until the garlic ran its course through his system. Upon entering his bedroom Kaname took off his cloths, being a bit of a neat freak, he tossed the cloths into a basket. He decided not to dwell on how his cloths had gone from being able to fit a child, to fit someone with the body of an eighteen year old, but to just simply let it go. Crawling into bed, Kaname snuggled beneath the warmth of the covers, and after a few moments slipped into a peaceful darkness. Kaname almost always took his cloths because he would get hot while he was sleeping, and more times then he could remember he would simply take off his cloths and kick the blanket away in his sleep, being a heavy sleeper he wouldn't notice until he was fully awake later. As he knew he would at some point Kaname had kicked the blanket away leaving his body fully exposed, but still he did not wake, nor did he when the door to his room quietly opened. Without waking, Kaname could sense Zero's presence. "Kaname?" He heard the teen whisper. "May I lay down with you?" Kaname moved over a little, letting the younger teen slip in beside him. In a gentle but slightly hesitant manner he felt Zero kiss his lips. "Open your eyes Kaname…" He whispered, his mouth finding its way to Kaname's throat, his mouth already locked to Kaname's neck, sucking the surface of the skin but not puncturing the skin. The vampire felt his sliver eyes shift from the beautiful lilac, to the crimson red with the sound of the pureblood's heart pulsing beneath the skin. "You want to play that badly?" Kaname asked, his eyes meeting the teens. Before he met to his fangs sank in fully to Kaname's neck. Kaname's mouth fell open, his eyes wide as the lingering pain struck, Kaname's hand curled into a tight fist, clutching his lover's silver hair, keeping him in place. "Ahh…" Kaname moaned, pressing the other's head in farther. "Deeper…that's it..." Kaname enjoyed the savage beast that Zero was in bed, and tonight he could hear that beast growling with a hunger to consume him. In the purebloods opinion Zero pulled away too soon, and desperately to feel the rapturous pain once more Kaname tried to force the teens head back. "No." Kaname whispered, "Zero…you're too good…" He gasped, feeling the teeth sink in once more for but a brief moment. The teen's blood covered lips formed a smile. "I don't want you to pass out from blood loss…" He said, covering Kaname's lips with his own. "Zero…" Kaname gasped as he felt the person on top of him grab him. "Shh…I'll be gentle, I promise.." Kaname nodded, letting the other bring his arms up above his head. Kaname watched silently as the younger teen took off his white shirt, carefully tying it around Kaname's hands and to the posts on the large bed frame. 'This is new..' Kaname thought. "Let's see how good you are at this game, my Zer-Zer kun." "I'll make you scream my name before I'm done with you, Name-Name chan." He promised, pushing himself inside of the pureblood. It hurt. Kaname had taught Zero to prepare the other person but he hadn't bothered and the pain from being entered by force brought tears of pain to the purebloods eyes. In vain Kaname tried to keep from crying out, and would have instinctively tried to muffle himself if his hands weren't tied down. "Nng!" Kaname groaned as the teen pushed himself in as far as he could hitting Kaname's prostate. "F-Fuck Zero!" Kaname cried, "Are you trying to hurt me?" The teen pulled out just enough to let Kaname rest for a second. "I told you I would make you scream." Once again he forced himself inside the pureblood. "Ahh!" He cried, "Kana…it's so tight…" He moaned in ecstasy. Pushing himself in and out at such a rapid pace, it was only moments before he had torn Kaname, and even in his pain Kaname could feel himself becoming hard. "Kaname!" The teen cried, "I'm going to…" Kaname could see him trying to control himself, knowing that it was completely pointless. "Inside…" Kaname instructed…"Come inside…" Kaname felt something warm enter him, at the same moment his lovers head fell back, his body shaking with his orgasm, "Ka-name sa-sama!" He cried. Without warning Kaname ripped through his bondage and grabbed the teen by his hair, throwing him to the floor. "What did you just call me?" Kaname asked turning on the light next to his bed. The teen looked up at Kaname startled. "What's wrong?" He asked slowly getting to his feet. "I called you Kaname, that's all." His hand reached for Kaname, who took a step back. "Show me your neck…" It wasn't a request. Tilting his head to the right Kaname could clearly see the tattoo on the left side of the teens pale neck. "Why?" Kaname said, running his fingers over the skins marked surface. "Tell me why Ichiru?

Yay we made it through another chapter! Please remember to leave a review and I promise this story will be updated a lot more frequently now then it has been.


End file.
